Rivers and Shadows
This will be the book with Fox in it. It is a work in progress. Winglet Pendants.png|Winglet Pendants Background information *This is set 1000 years after the books. *The jade winglet has been replaced by the pearl winglet. **The characters in the prophecy will be in this winglet. *I need character ideas, so if you want, you can suggest your own! Winglets Pearl Winglet Icewing: Sheras Moose - female Mudwing: Bull - male Nightwing: Fox - male Rainwing: Aura - female Sandwing: Taipan - male Seawing: My Babie Girl - female Skywing: Grace - female Gold Winglet Icewing: Tundra - female Mudwing: Nightwing: Lunawing - female Rainwing: Anaconda - female Sandwing: Palm - male Seawing: Umvara - female Skywing: Peregrine - male Silver Winglet Icewing: Mudwing: Terra - female Nightwing: Fazegazer - male Rainwing: Clementine - female Sandwing: Seawing: Skywing: Asher - male Copper Winglet Icewing: Glow - female Mudwing: Nightwing: Moondusk - female Rainwing: Sandwing: Seawing: Seal - male Skywing: Apple - female Quartz Winglet Icewing: Mudwing: Nightwing: Rainwing: Sandwing: Taipan - male Seawing: Puffin - male Skywing: Chapter One Fox was frightened, yes. But he has been more frightened at home than anywhere else, so he was used to it. He stepped into the building, shivering from the wind. His teeth slightly clattered in temperature loss as he changed to his disguised form. He slowly trotted against the stone-hard floor. A nightwing, looking like a 10-year-old dragon, charged up to him and handed him a pamphlet. The pamphlet was heavy and lumped in between the folds, clearly showing that something was inside. "Your pendant is in there," the stranger started, "everyone gets them. They show who has what winglet." Another student walked underneath the archway, and the stranger flashed off to hand them a piece of paper too. He held it in his left talon and, after confirming what just happened, continued walking. He opened it and found a pearl-looking triangle amulet on a black string. He put it around his neck and continued walking with the extra weight. He entered the pearl winglet dorms, finding another dragon in there. He saw her necklace and, with his great memory, knew that their name was "Pearl Rose". Another dragon in the pearl winglet, "Sheras Moose" he remembered, walked calmly down the hall when the dark grey dragon jumped back when he saw her. Not realizing he jumped because of her, Sheras whirled around in fright before realizing what happened. "Oh! Uh... S-Sorry. I didn't mean to be scary. I mean- I... Was I scary?" He toned his colors down to an almost gray-looking color. "No, no. I just wasn't expecting anyone, that's all," he replied. Another female came into view, who he remembered was "Grace". She began to weave through the crowd of dragons, which was not an easy feat for a taller dragon like her. She eventually got to space where it was less crowded, where the dorms were located. She picked a dorm and head into it. “Oh...” Moose said at the same time as the dragon entered. She tried to distract herself and found her gaze locking in his pendant. “Mine looks the same.” She added quickly, "Our necklaces that are... Does that mean we’re in the same winglet?” "I'd assume so, the papers they gave us probably say so," Grace said suddenly, surprising him. Her voice was confident, though a little awkward and unsure. Shuffling talons awkwardly, she quietly walked over to them, trying to not be awkward. "I'm, uh, I'm Grace. I think I'm in the pearl winglet, so uh..." She introduced herself awkwardly, not meeting their eyes. “Sheras Moose.” The "icewing" said, holding out her talon to the SkyWing. She shook the hybrid's talon, smiling. Then, a mudwing named Bull walked into the room with three other dragons Fox identified as Asher, Aura, and Umvara. A nightwing Fox recognized as Lunawing shyly slipped into the room and studied the other dragons there, looking unsure of who to approach. Fox looked around at the crowd, scared. He had only seen Aura around a little, but he never met her. He started to slowly back up. Aura then looked around, and saw Fox. She smiled and waved. He looked at Aura and waved a little too, a smile slowly creeping onto his face. Grace flew off to explore, while Sheras walked away from her Winglet and headed away from the group. She looked over her shoulder, causing her to accidentally clam into Bull, making herself fall to the ground. Bull looked down at Sheras Moose before saying in a gentle tone, "You ok?" And helped her up. Fox saw Lunawing fly away to the collapsed cave and decided to follow them. She landed next to Fox's old friend, Moondusk. She probably forgot me, he realized. "I wonder what could have caused all this damage?" Lunawing wondered aloud. Moondusk turned around so fast that her tail accidentally slashed what looked to be an old map of the two continents. Fox looked at the maps, then at the cavern. Luna jumped when she saw moondusk "oh! I didn't see you there, sorry." He shook his head at the dark and eerie tunnel. Aura was walking around when she saw them. "What's that?" She asked. Suddenly, the same mudwing came out of nowhere and walked towards Aura. The night-rain hybrid jumped at the new dragon and backed away quietly. "Hey, Aura! Have you met Sheras Moose? She's really nice, I think you'd like her!" His eyes grew brighter when he mentioned her name. Bull sounded like a dragon who fell in love, which probably was the case. Embarrassed, he walked away to the library. Fox slowly walked away from everyone and went to the front of the dorms. He dozed out, then woke up and saw Sheras holding Bull, who was bleeding out his wing. He started to have another one of his little panic attacks. "What if everyone gets hurt? Can dragons die that easily? What if I'm always lonely? Who would want to be friends with a freak like me?!" He started to back up, a little too fast, and hit the wall. Pearl Rose walked out of her dorm to see Moose and Bull in the hall. She rushed over, grabbing her spare bandages in the process. "Thank you," Moose said as the odd Sandwing came over with bandages. She then hesitated. "Would you mind staying here with Bull while I go bring some clean water to wash off his injury?" She asked. "Of course," Pearl Rose looked a little off, but she stayed with him. Sheras Moose ran outside and lifted off into the sky in a rush, looking for a water source. Grace spotted the sandwing and mudwing, and studied them for a moment before noticing that the Mudwing was bleeding. She hurried over with a concerned look on her face. Sheras Moose flew back with the water-soaked scarf. “Here.” She said, “This might sting a little bit.” And with that, she twisted the scarf to ring out the water to clean out the wound. Bull winced. Taipan, the sandwing in the pearl winglet, walked over to the huddle, ignoring the Mudwing. He sat next to the Skywing sitting a little further away. "Is he okay?" The Sandwing asked, not really caring. One of Bull's friends, Asher, glanced at him. "Just hit his wing on a sharp rock. Bull is a big baby." Sheras Moose growled at Asher. She quickly but gently tied the scarf around Bull's injury and walked over to Asher. "How would you like it if I stabbed you with a sharp rock?!" She growled protectively. Taipan smiled at the Skywing, then looked at the Icewing. When looking for directions, Taipan had briefly glanced at the names of the dragons in his winglet. The Sandwing 's eyes traveled down to the pearl pendant on the Icewing, then back at her eyes. "You're the Icewing with the weird name, right?" "Just a second pal, I still need to deal with this here..." Sheras paused and turned around slowly "Odd name?" She echoed, offended. Taipan grinned, happy at her reaction and tone of voice. His tail flicked menacingly. “Yeah. A kind of Cow or something, isn’t it?” "Hey, someone is hurt already, no need to start a fight. Her name is just fine." Pearl Rose responded sternly, with a loud voice. Asher puffed a bit of smoke in the air and ruffled his wings. Sheras shook the thought off. "She's right." Sheras agreed. "You, Asher... right? Go find an adult to help us." Asher glanced at Bull. "He'll be fine...." "We should still report the incident, it's a good thing for them to know, so they can prevent it in the future." Pearl Rose gave Asher a glare. Bulls wings slumped, as if they gain a trillion pounds. Umvara walked into the academy. She noticed Bull and rushed over. "Oh god, I think he is about to pass out." Sheras whirled around, still Under his uninsured wing to help keep him standing. "Hang in their Bull." She said gently, placing a talon on his side. Half conscious, he slumped back into Sheras Talons. Taipan rolled his eyes. "Aren't Mudwings supposed to be durable? Something's probably wrong with this one." His black tongue flicked out of his mouth occasionally. "Let's just kick him awake." Taipan hissed. Umvara glared at him. She wheeled around to face him, her tail hitting his legs in the process. "No! He has a disability." Chapter Two "As you can tell, his scales are as thick as cardboard," Umvara finished. The Sandwing looked this dragon up and down with a skeptical look on his face. Taipan's eyes lingered on her gold pendant. "In my tribe, we wouldn't have let him live. Our Queen would have left him alone in the dunes, or at the very least the New Outclaws would have." Umvara's eye shone through her glasses. She snarled at him. "You SandWings are so reckless. Us Seawings actually have common sense. He's in your winglet!" "If by common sense you mean arrogance, then you've got that covered." Taipan's tail looked like it was in a non-threatening position, but any Sandwing would know this was the easiest position to strike in. "And why am I supposed to care about this winglet?" Umvara rolled her eyes as she hit him hard wing one wing. "Try that again and see where it gets you" Taipan hissed, gesturing with his tail menacingly. He turned, his attention on Bull. "I'm going to get water to wake him up." Sheras Moose held Bull in a sitting position, being too weak to support all of him weight. She inspected the wing injury and her use of her scarf as a make shift bandage. Moose sighed with relief, seeing the blood wasn't pouring out as fast anymore. "Luckily for Bull, it seems the blood is starting to clot up." Bull fully passed out now. Fox had left right when Umvara started fighting Taipan, for fear of being spotted. Umvara, remembering him, ran over to find fox. "Y-you-- Fox, is it? Go find an adult to help us." He got out of his stress and nodded, running to find someone. He looked around, panicking. Aura finally pulled her head out of the clouds and ran over to Bull, and put a cold towel on his head. The nightwing that handed out the pamphlets was led to Bull, with Fox behind her. She went over to the mudwing. "What exactly happened, rainwing?" "Oh, Bull has a disability. His scales are very thin, and he hit his wing on a sharp rock." Aura replied. "I see... I'll take him to the ER to get his wing healed." She started to carry him to the room. Fox started to twitch a little. and walked away. Pearl Rose saw the dragon supposedly named Fox run past, and she decided to follow them. She placed the dragonet onto the bed and left. Fox went to the ER and started to twitch at the sudden dragon he put into his vicinity. Bull's eyes started to open slightly. He mumbled groggily. Fox looked away quickly. He knew that the mudwing had a crush on another dragon, so he didn't want to ruin it. Aura ran to the ER. She saw Bull and immediately toppled to his side. "Thank the moons your ok!" Bull started to regain himself. He hoisted himself up, sitting. Sheras, Asher, and an angry Taipan came into the room. They started to talk, while Fox's gaze went to the new dragon. He looked at Pearl and waved slightly. Pearl Rose also waved, then laughed a little. He put his paw down and thought he was crazy to think he would get a friend. Out of awkwardness, he left. He started to walk when he saw Aura bump into him, a scroll in her talon. He jumped back and looked at her. "I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" He held out a paw to help her. Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)